rise_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
North Atlantic Treaty Organization
The North Atlantic Treaty Organiation( NATO ) is an international military alliance formed on the basis of collective defense between nations of the North Atlantic and Europe, an idea that an attack against one member state would result in an attack against them all, and therefore call all allies to the defendants aid. Originally formed on April 4, 1949 in the aftermath of World War 2, their primary objective through the mid 20th century was to stop the spread of the Soviets west, as the possibility of a revolution in France seemed likely, and it appeared the threat of a Soviet invasion against the weakly defended nations was possible. They needed the United States. After the Cold War, tensions between east and west calmed down to a point where a majority of the Warsaw Pact members joined NATO after the Cold War. NATO intervened in the Breakup of Yugoslavia, and the conflicts in the Balkans that followed soon after. They were also involved in the 2003 Invasion of Iraq by the United States, after Article V was invoked for the first time on September 11, 2001. Through the early 21st century, NATO forces were mainly stationed in Cyprus, the Balkans, the Baltics and the Middle East. In Rise Of War, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization is a powerful militarized and political alliance with over 70 member states throughout the globe. Each of the member states are committed to stopping the spread of influence of the Union of Common Defense. The two alliances are in a current struggle to maintain a grip on the land they hold, with NATO losing a foothold in Eastern Europe and Africa and the UCD losing grip on their supporters in Southeast Asia and Latin America. 'Group Page' Updated On: 17/02/17 https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2945231 "The North Atlantic Treaty Organization is one of the main belligerents in the war. They are working to defend Europe from the invading forces in the UCD. Lore: SOON Application: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=202000784 GUIDE: SOON Member States: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=200446379 Member States will be merged with guide." 'Lore' Prior to the signing of the North Atlantic Treaty was the Treaty of Brussels, between France, the United Kingdom, Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg. The original concept of the treaty was to tighten defence between the five nations, and provide a wall for Western Europe to stop the spread of communism through the east. However, the treaty was not stable. France's government could be overthrown by revolution at any time, and the lowland countries did not have an effective military compared to the United Kingdom and France. The signatories knew they needed more allies, especially the United States. This led to the signing of the North Atlantic Treaty in Washington D.C., April 4, 1949. The primary purpose of the Treaty was, and still is, to ensure the security of the member states involved and the region immediatley surrounding the North Atlantic, by use of military force if necessary. To counter the threat of NATO, the Soviets established the Warsaw Pact to counter NATO, and the Cold War started to pick up in the 1950's. The scale of the threats that the USSR presented to NATO was clearly presented during the Korean War, which caused NATO to re-organize and strengthen their systems. France, however, began withdrawing from the integrated military command structure in 1966, hoping that in the event of a mass war between the two sides, they could come to an armistice with the east. France would not fully return to NATO command until 2009. After the Cold War ended after the dissolution of the USSR and the re-unification of Germany through 1989-1991, NATO realized they needed to re-evaluate their command structure and their overall purpose in Europe. While criticized for being irrelevant, the alliance disagreed, and continued their operations in Europe. During the Breakup of Yugoslavia, starting in 1992, NATO quickly became involved in the numerous conflicts, helping to bring peace and stability in the Balkans as nations began separating from Yugoslavia, with the split of Montenegro and Serbia ending the breakup in 2006. The September 11 attacks were considered eligible under Article V of the North Atlantic Treaty, and therefore invoked the Article for the first time in NATO's history. This led to the formation of ISAF( International Assistance Security Force ) for operations in Afghanistan, and to bring stability through the Middle East. Originally formed to secure certain areas of the nation from terror organizations and warlords, ISAF eventually evolved to liberate the entire nation. It was officially disbanded in 2014. In 2017, the deployment of troops in the Baltic area officially became known as the Baltic Defense Initiative, and it's main purpose was to secure the Baltics from the hostilities of Russian aggression, which became apparent after the 2014 annexation of Crimea from Ukraine. Battalions were led by Germany, Canada, The United Kingdom and The United States in Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland and Ukraine, with aircraft being stored in nearby Romania. It is here where tensions between the east and west would one again rebuild, leading up to World War 3. In 2019, after the formation of the Union of Common Defense, NATO understands the threat the newly formed alliance poses towards them. The allies come together, and discuss reforming Article 10 of the North Atlantic Treaty, which stops NATO expansion outside of Europe. The allies agree to allow members in outside of Europe that will help to preserve the security of not only the North Atlantic, but the international community. This leads to a major influx of new member states over the next few years. After the resignation of Turkish Leader Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, a new leader with fascist ideologies took his place, and eventually the spread of fascism and personal oppressions began in Turkey. This was soon followed by NATO troops turning up missing or dead, with their equipment stolen and left only in their combat dress. The nation withdrew from NATO in 2021. The United States claimed the Turkish military was attacking withdrawing NATO forces, and once again Article V was invoked. The Turks were being supplied with equipment, funds and even troops from Russia and Iran, while NATO was backed up defectors from the east, as well as several militias fighting for their freedoms. The war lasted for 2 years and became known as the Turkish Civil War. It ended with the signing of a treaty in 2023, granting independence to the Republic of West Turkey. The Socialist Republic of Turkey joined the Union of Common Defense. War between the North Atlantic Alliance and the Union began after a series of coastal attacks and invasions across southern Europe by the Union commenced, causing a large amount of troops to be sent south, building up defences and increasing troop movement south. The heavily militarized border between East and West Turkey was closed down, with several hundred troops on first response at the border. However, these attacks were simply distractions, and movement through Russian and Belarus by the UCD occured, with forces moving into Norway, Ukraine, Poland, the Baltics, Bulgaria and Romania. UCD troops that were transported via train from Turkey to Serbia launched an invasion on Montenegro, Kosovo and Macedonia. The war officially began in August of 2026. 'Member States' *Afghanistan *Albania *Angola *Argentina *Australia *Austria *Bahrian *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Canada *Chad *Chile *Colombia *Cote D'Ivorie *Croatia *Czechia *Denmark *Dominican Republic *Egypt *Estonia *Finland *France *Gabon *Georgia *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Indonesia *Iraq *Ireland *Israel *Italy *Japan *Jordan *Korea, Republic of *Kosovo *Latvia *Lebanon *Liberia *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Malta *Mexico *Montenegro *Morocco *Myanmar *Namibia *The Netherlands *New Zealand *Northern Macedonia *Norway *Pakistan *The Phillipines *Poland *Portugal *Qatar *Romania *Saudi Arabia *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Taiwan *Thailand *Tunisia *Turkey, West *Ukraine *The United Kingdom *The United States of America *Vietnam 'North Atlantic Treaty' 'Article I' The Parties undertake, as set forth in the Charter of the United Nations, to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that international peace and security and justice are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the purposes of the United Nations. 'Article II' The Parties will contribute toward the further development of peaceful and friendly international relations by strengthening their free institutions, by bringing about a better understanding of the principles upon which these institutions are founded, and by promoting conditions of stability and well-being. They will seek to eliminate conflict in their international economic policies and will encourage economic collaboration between any or all of them. 'Article III' In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Parties, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack. 'Article IV' The Parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Parties is threatened. 'Article V' The Parties agree that an armed attack against one or more of them in Europe or North America shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defence recognised by Article 51 of the Charter of the United Nations, will assist the Party or Parties so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other Parties, such action as it deems necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the North Atlantic area. Any such armed attack and all measures taken as a result thereof shall immediately be reported to the Security Council. Such measures shall be terminated when the Security Council has taken the measures necessary to restore and maintain international peace and security. 'Article VI' For the purpose of Article 5, an armed attack on one or more of the Parties is deemed to include an armed attack: *''on the territory of any of the Parties in Europe or North America, on the Algerian Departments of France , on the territory of or on the Islands under the jurisdiction of any of the Parties in the North Atlantic area north of the Tropic of Cancer;'' *''on the forces, vessels, or aircraft of any of the Parties, when in or over these territories or any other area in Europe in which occupation forces of any of the Parties were stationed on the date when the Treaty entered into force or the Mediterranean Sea or the North Atlantic area north of the Tropic of Cancer.'' 'Article VII' This Treaty does not affect, and shall not be interpreted as affecting in any way the rights and obligations under the Charter of the Parties which are members of the United Nations, or the primary responsibility of the Security Council for the maintenance of international peace and security. 'Article VIII' Each Party declares that none of the international engagements now in force between it and any other of the Parties or any third State is in conflict with the provisions of this Treaty, and undertakes not to enter into any international engagement in conflict with this Treaty. 'Article IX' The Parties hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organised as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular it shall establish immediately a defence committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Articles 3 and 5. 'Article X' The Parties may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other Global State in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of not only the North Atlantic area but the international community to accede to this Treaty. Any State so invited may become a Party to the Treaty by depositing its instrument of accession with the Government of the United States of America. The Government of the United States of America will inform each of the Parties of the deposit of each such instrument of accession. 'Article XI' This Treaty shall be ratified and its provisions carried out by the Parties in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. The instruments of ratification shall be deposited as soon as possible with the Government of the United States of America, which will notify all the other signatories of each deposit. The Treaty shall enter into force between the States which have ratified it as soon as the ratifications of the majority of the signatories, including the ratifications of Belgium, Canada, France, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom and the United States, have been deposited and shall come into effect with respect to other States on the date of the deposit of their ratifications. 'Article XII' After the Treaty has been in force for ten years, or at any time thereafter, the Parties shall, if any of them so requests, consult together for the purpose of reviewing the Treaty, having regard for the factors then affecting peace and security in the North Atlantic area, including the development of universal as well as regional arrangements under the Charter of the United Nations for the maintenance of international peace and security. 'Article XIII' After the Treaty has been in force for twenty years, any Party may cease to be a Party one year after its notice of denunciation has been given to the Government of the United States of America, which will inform the Governments of the other Parties of the deposit of each notice of denunciation. 'Article XIV' This Treaty, of which the English and French texts are equally authentic, shall be deposited in the archives of the Government of the United States of America. Duly certified copies will be transmitted by that Government to the Governments of other signatories. 'Sources' *http://www.nato.int/cps/en/natohq/official_texts_17120.htm *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NATO *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Brussels *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warsaw_Pact *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Security_Assistance_Force